Kellyn
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Kellyn| jname=ハジメ| tmname=Hajime| slogan=no | image=Kellyn.png | size=205px | caption=Art from Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia | age=yes| years=16 | colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Brown| birthday=May 11 | gender=Male| blood=B | hometown=Chicole Village | region=Almia | relatives=Parents, younger sister | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Ranger, Player character | game=yes | generation= | games=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia | leader=no | anime=yes | epnum=DP071 | epname=Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1) | enva=Sean Reyes | java=Daisuke Sakaguchi Motoko Kumai | }} Kellyn (Japanese: ハジメ Hajime) is a . He is the male player character in . In the games Kellyn is the male playable character in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. His female counterpart is . His original home is Fiore, and he went on his own to Almia to become a Ranger. He is also declared the eleventh of twelve Rangers to become Top Rangers after the events in the Cargo Ship. He is also the youngest one. Kellyn is also mentioned in the game , during one of Murph's flashback. Artwork Sprites In the anime Kellyn first appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1) as a Top Rank Ranger. While Riolu was about to fire an at , Kellyn showed up and deflected the attack elsewhere. Kellyn informed Ash and that Riolu wanted to go back home, so they decide to help him on his mission of protecting it. When J's henchmen showed up to steal Riolu, Kellyn took them on with an and , with the latter trapping the henchmen in a hole it created. Kellyn got a call from Solana, who and recognized immediately. She informed him and the group the whereabouts of J's hideout. While crossing a lake on a boat, a group of belonging to J's henchmen destroy the boat and Kellyn used a to continue crossing the lake. He got separated from Riolu after J's Salamence fired a at the group, with Ash going after Riolu. In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 2), Kellyn recruited three to put out a forest fire caused by J's Salamence. Later, he rescued Ash from a high fall from J's ship with a . He flew back to the group and continued their search for Riolu. With the help of Ash's Aura ability, they were able to track Riolu down. They found Riolu being given to . While and Brock took care of J's client's henchmen, Ash and Kellyn went after J's client. The two caught up to him in a cave but J's client prevented them from gaining to him by blocking the cave entrances. Kellyn used a to destroy the cave-ins. He and Ash find J's client after leaving the cave. They battle with J's client and were able to defeat him. After defeating J's client and his henchmen, Kellyn returned Riolu to its Trainer. Pokémon Pokémon controlled via the Capture Styler to take on some owned by J's henchmen. Ariados's only known move is .}} to put out a pit trap for J's henchmen. Nincada's only known move is .}} was caught as a method of . Floatzel's only known move is .}} to put out a forest fire caused by J's Salamence. Blastoise's only known move is .}} from her airship, Kellyn on to save Ash from falling. None of Staraptor's moves are known.}} as a method of transportation. He gave one each to Ash and to travel on. Dodrio's only known move is .}} to smash through any cave-ins caused by 's . After catching up to him, Donphan was used to take on his Aggron with the teamwork of Ash's Pikachu. Donphan's known moves are and .}} Befriended when it launched an at Ash and his friends. Kellyn decides to help them return the Riolu to its kingdom.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=坂口大助 Daisuke Sakaguchi |en=Sean Reyes |da=Mikkel Christiansen |fi=Petrus Kähkönen |no=Tommy Karlsen |pt_br=Raphael Ferreira |es_eu=Álvaro de Juan |pl=Wojciech Żołądkowicz |cs=Vojtěch Hájek}} In the manga In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga Kellyn is a major character in the Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga. Here, Kellyn is a Top Ranger with an extreme hobby in collecting Ranger-related objects and photographic memory of every mission that any specific Ranger has done. He has great pride in his collection and gets very angry if it gets dirtied. Kellyn first appears in the Vien Forest after a wildfire starts in the area. After recalling the very first time a Field Move was used by Sven, he puts out the fire with a . Soon after, he encounters Kate, a newly-appointed Top Ranger stationed that the Vien Base. After hearing that she saw his Ranger collection, Kellyn takes Kate to see the rest of it, but gets angry once he sees that she dirtied a copy of his Almia Times with her unclean hands. He decides to switch the magazine with a clean one, but notices a mysterious figure in the picture. Later, once Kate receives her Fine Styler, she goes outside to find Kellyn practicing capturing Pokémon, something he has been doing after seeing the mysterious figure. After using a magnifying glass created by Kate, they enlarge the Almia Times and find that the figure was a floating near the Altru Tower. They go to the tower and find Professor Hastings hanging from a steel girder on the tower. Kellyn rescues Hastings using a newly-captured and . Soon after, they are the group is attacked by Heath of the Sinis Trio. Kellyn, Kate, and Hastings escapes by entering the tower's elevator, leaving Barlow and Crawford behind while they combat Heath's Pokémon. Upon exploring the tower, Kellyn and Kate confront Lavana and Ice, who have stolen the Tears of Princes from the Luminous Crystal and injured its guardian, Darkrai. Ice freezes the two with his , but thanks to Kate's technological skills, Kellyn's upgraded Styler becomes strong enough to break free of the ice. They manage to retrieve the Tears, but find that their old teacher, Kincaid, is really a member of Team Dim Sun and has Darkrai under his control. Kincaid reveals that with the Tears of the Princes removed, the Shadow Crystal corrupts Darkrai into an evil Pokémon. While pursing the escaped Kincaid, Kellyn breaks down once he realizes that nothing like this moment has happened in his records, thus making him unsure if they could succeed. Kate cheers him up by stating to forget the past, and sends Kellyn off to face Kincaid while she fights the remaining Pokémon alone. With his and Kate's , Kellyn successfully captures Darkrai, freeing it from the Shadow Crystal's control. With Darkrai's help, Kellyn defeats Kincaid, foiling his plans in the process. With Kincaid defeated, Kate, Barlow, Crawford, and Hastings return with all three Tears recovered. They restore the Luminous Crystal back to its proper state and see Darkrai off as it flies to another region. Pokémon On hand is Kellyn's Partner Pokémon. Pachirisu is the counterpart to Kate's Pachirisu, and they both ride on the shoulders of their human partners while holding their Capture Discs. None of Pachirisu's moves are known.}} Pokémon captured with Capture Styler to put out the fire in the Vien Forest. Blastoise can use the Rain Dance Field move.}} while practicing capturing Pokémon. Later, he used it to prevent Professor Hastings from crashing with a small tornado. None of Starly's moves are known.}} to rescue Professor Hastings as he was about to fall off from a tower. Togekiss can use the Cut Field move.}} was a Pokémon swimming in a fish tank in the Altru Tower. It, along with a and , was affected by the Shadow Crystal's influence. After breaking his arm free from the ice that Ice trapped him in, Kellyn captured Huntail and used it to destroy the Gigaremo and Miniremo Ice and Lavana were planning to use. Huntail can use the Crush Field move.}} Trivia * Kellyn shares his Japanese name with Primo. * In the , Kellyn has been shown with several final forms of Ash's own Pokémon, a Floatzel, a Staraptor, and three Blastoise, final forms of , (not a at the time), and . He also used a Donphan, which Ash also has. * Kellyn is the first male player character to meet Ash. * Including spin-off games, Kellyn and Todd Snap are the only human player characters who don't wear any sort of headwear. Names Category:Pokémon Rangers Category:Anime characters Category:Ranger: Shadows of Almia characters de:Primo es:Primo fr:Primo it:Primo (Ranger) ja:ハジメ zh:創一